Vordoo Redesigned
by IfOnlyBabe
Summary: Steph is cursed with the Vordoo and her new take charge attitude is totally confounding Ranger. Undertones of smut...overtones of smut...there's some plot in there somewhere in the middle. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All of the characters belong to JE. No one belongs to me. If Ranger did, I'd never leave the house again.**

 **This is what I think should happen if Steph gets a dose of the Vordoo and Morelli is not in the picture. The major players are all out of character or this would never get to happen. Be patient with both Steph and Ranger, there's a grand design afoot.**

Vordoo Redesigned

CHAPTER ONE

There is not a single mundane act, carried out successfully by millions of Americans each day that cannot go wrong in my life. Whatever the cosmic reasoning, I am a magnet for disaster and I always have been. Sure, starting work as a bounty hunter certainly ramped up the scale of the disaster but it had always been there in my life: calamity. You need to make a quick run to the grocery store? Sure, but how about we add in a run-in with your arch nemesis that results in flying provolone and pastrami, the universe would counter. Want to do something nice and drop your grandma off for a viewing? How about we spice things up with a stand-off with your ex-boyfriend's crazy Grandma Bella. Sometimes life just isn't fair.

So there I was, wracking my brains for a way to escape this conflict without a) looking like a loser, b) being accused of inhumane treatment of a senior citizen, or c) having to explain the whole thing to my mother. Bella was on a role, throwing around words like 'puttana' and 'mignotta' and shaking her arms around in the air. Grandma Mazur was giving it right back to her in Hungarian and I was wondering if I could sink through the gaps in the sidewalk. Typically, we'd drawn a crowd.

"You are no good Stephanie Plum." Bella shouted in her broad Sicilian accent. She put her index finder to her right eye. "In nome di San Nicolas, ho messo l'occhio su di voi! Lasciate che la vostra malvagità vi divora." ( _In the name of Saint Nicholas, I put the eye on you! Let your wickedness devour you.)_

Oh shit! A collective gasp was drawn from the crowd and suddenly everyone was looking anywhere but at me. That was because we all knew that I was well and truly fucked. The eye. Vordoo. We might all be rational folk but we also knew there were some things in this world that just can't be explained by Science. Bella was one of them.

With that bombshell dropped, Bella swept up the stairs of Stiva's without a backward glance. Grandma Mazur turned to me, looking a little antsy. "Listen grandbaby, I think maybe we wanna get out of here before a satellite falls on you or something." She shooed me in the direction of the car, all the while glancing up at the sky to check the progress of that satellite and then wrestled the keys out of my hands. "It'd be safer if I drove."

Any other day, I'd successfully argue that my Grandma Mazur behind the wheel of a car was anything but safe. Today, I was starting to feel a little unhinged so I went with it. My mind was on overdrive, trying to figure out what I was going to do. When I was in eleventh grade, Mrs Slowsky gave Joe detention for putting his hand up Terry Gilman's skirt in homeroom. Grandma Bella hadn't liked that so she showed up at the school that afternoon and put the eye on Mrs Slowsky. Mrs Slowsky went bald after that and eventually moved away to Maine. Everyone knew Bella was responsible.

"Just drop me off at my place." I mumbled, sinking down in my seat. "I'm feeling kinda queasy."

"Don't you worry Steph, we'll figure something out." She promised, taking her eyes off the road to pat my hand. Almost instantly, the right side wheels hit the curb, jumping the sidewalk and ploughing us into a parking meter. We were both thrown forward against our seat belts but we hadn't been moving at speed so the damage was sustained by the front bumper and not the car's passengers. "What a pip!" Grandma hollered, jumping out to inspect the damage. I followed, taking a long look at the four inch dent in the front bumper. I shrugged. It was just one more in a selection that the old junker already boasted. Ladies and gentlemen, my life.

"Maybe I should drive Grandma."

"You go ahead dear; I'll call Frank to pick me up. I need to go into the deli anyway." She turned and scampered away. Great, not even my own grandmother wanted to be caught standing next to me.

I got back behind the wheel and backed away from the meter. It was still in pretty good shape so I manoeuvred into the flow of traffic and headed for home. My fingers were clenched tightly around the wheel and my eyes were pinballing around in my head, trying to take in everything at once. I arrived safely, soaked in sweat and with the beginnings of a headache. That was me done for the day. I planned to hide at home with Rex and hope to sit out the storm.

As I swung through the door to my apartment, I caught my toe on the carpet runner and lost my footing. I went down on one knee, my purse skittering away from me and spewing its contents all over the floor. "Just great." I growled, crawling around on all fours to pick up the flotsam and jetsam that I lugged around daily. Probably I didn't need three tubes of mascara, for instance, upon my person at all times.

I was so busy crawling around that I didn't see the table leg until I beaned myself on it. Perfect. I scouted back and sat against the wall, my legs sprayed out in front of me. .Maybe if I stayed just here nothing else could happen to me. Apart from that satellite obviously but I was hard pressed to find a solution to that one.

"You've had a busy day so far." Ranger said and I jumped and screamed, thunking my head back into the wall. "Are you going for a record?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled, rubbing the back of my head. Ranger held out a hand to help me up but I shook my head. My luck, I'd damage the man of mystery and Trenton would never forgive me. Ranger cocked an eyebrow. "I'm staying down here where it's safe."

Ranger's lips twitched and he gave a small shrug before sliding down the wall and settling beside me. His scent instantly filled my nose and his heat scolded my skin where our arms pressed against each other. I licked my lips and I could feel my heartrate crank up a gear. He was so close. He smelt so good. Maybe I could just have a little taste…

"Earth to Babe." He was waving a hand in front of my face and I was staring at his crotch like I was about to attack him. "See something you like?" He leered. I could feel the blood flood my face. I covered it with my hands and took deep breaths but I could still smell him.

"It's not my fault." I mumbled between my palms. "It's Bella Morelli's." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall, trying to reign myself in.

"Does this have something to do with the scene outside of Stiva's today?" Of course he knew that I'd lost a fight with a septuagenarian. How depressing.

"She put the eye on me. Worse than the eye. She went big…Vordoo." I whispered, too afraid to say it any louder.

Ranger didn't look like he got it. "What the hell is Vordoo?"

"It's like the eye on steroids. It's like you get zapped with a super-charge of one of the seven deadlies!" I was getting panicky just thinking about it.

"The seven deadly sins?" Ranger clarified. When I nodded, his lips spread into a grin. "Babe, there's no such thing as the eye. Or Vordoo."

"Tell that to Mrs Slowsky!"

"It's a bunch of superstitious bullshit." Before he could finish, I had my hands over his mouth, trying to shove the words back inside.

"Shh! He'll hear you!"

Ranger peeled my hands away from his face and looked around the otherwise empty apartment. When his gaze returned to me, it was incredulous. "Who'll hear me?"

"St Nicholas!" I shrieked, as if this was the most obvious answer in the world. "He punishes people by infecting them with which ever sin they're most predisposed to." I was rambling, I could tell, I just couldn't stop it. "Oh my god! Greed! I'm greedy! I'm going to get fat!" I was close to hyperventilating now and the water works were gearing up. I didn't want to turn into Valerie! Visions of gravy boats danced before my eyes and I think I whimpered.

For a split second, Ranger looked completely stumped and then he pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured to me in Spanish. He was probably telling me I was seven shades of crazy but it sounded soothing and it was working.

I inhaled his smell to calm my nerves and suddenly, I was very aware of how we were pressed against each other, groin to chest. Before I knew it, I'd let out a little moan and rocked forward. Ranger went perfectly still. I did it again.

"What are you doing?" He murmured, even as he pushed the palm of his hand into my lower back to bring me closer. I groaned and ground my hips in a circle.

"I don't know. I think it's the panic." My voice sounded breathy and wanton and I dipped my head down to take his mouth in a rough kiss. His fingers gripped my hips as he trust upwards, his tongue warring with my own.

"I don't think greed's your problem, Babe." He rumbled against my lips, nipping at the lower one then blazing a trail of hot, wet kisses down my neck.

"No?" I asked, rolling my hips forward and running my hands up under his shirt, grazing his nipples.

"I think your problem is lust." Oh shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: All of the characters belong to JE. No one belongs to me. If Ranger did, I'd never leave the house again.**

 **This is what I think should happen if Steph gets a dose of the Vordoo and Morelli is not in the picture. The major players are all out of character or this would never get to happen. Be patient with both Steph and Ranger, there's a grand design afoot.**

Vordoo Redesigned

CHAPTER TWO:

I was sated, deliciously sweaty and all wrapped up in Ranger. I was feeling a lot more relaxed about this whole Vordoo thing. Maybe he was right and it was a bunch of hooey. Strange how a big dose of Batman can calm the nerves.

"So the crisis is over now?" Ranger asked, trailing a hand down my spine.

"Crisis?"

"The whole Vordoo thing?" Ranger looked like he couldn't even believe he was saying the words. "You won't be running to church to throw yourself on the mercy of…who was it, Saint Nicholas?"

"Saint Nicholas. The patron saint of the wronged. Bella calls on him to dispense justice. And you shouldn't joke. Vordoo is real."

Ranger actually rolled his eyes. "Well I think I exorcised yours." He promised and bent to drop a kiss to my spine. When his lips touched me, a spark shot straight to my doodah.

"Maybe we should go one more round, just to make sure it took." I purred, turning in his arms and running a hand down his bare chest. He flashed me a saucy grin before bending to take a nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it and gave it a tender bite when my hand inched lower to curl around him. He thrust forward into my hand and I was thinking he was just as interested in this cure as I was.

His lips trailed down my stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue in my belly button. I gasped and he smiled against my skin before proceeding downwards. "Time to worship at your altar Babe."

An hour later, Ranger was hitting the road and I was hitting the shower. I was still a little freaked out but I was starting to think I'd overreacted. I mean, I wasn't craving a doughnut or anything. And as far as lust goes, well yeah, sure I lusted after Ranger but who didn't. Jumping him on my living room floor was the reaction of any responsible, red-blooded woman. Just thinking about it was getting me worked up and I eyed the shower massager. What the hell.

After I had showered and changed into my PJs, I padded out into the living room and flicked on the TV. I channel surfed aimlessly for a while, wondering what Ranger was doing. He'd only left a couple of hour ago so he was probably still in the office, going over papers. I thought about his disappearing act but decided that it being the middle of the work day, it wasn't really so hard to believe that he had things he needed to get to. Normally, I'd obsess over it but right now, all I could think about was him in corporate Ranger mode, bent over a contract, big and powerful and in charge. I groaned. Yeesh, when you opened the floodgate after such a long dry spell, it really was hard to stem the tide.

It had been five months since Morelli and I had called it quits and I'd been behaving. Sure, there had been some hot and heavy kissing with Ranger any time we were alone but he'd been in the wind the last few months and I'd had to make do with my memories. Now, it was as if the memories were just driving me to do something about it.

Making a snap decision, I jumped up and hauled ass into my room. I dove into my underwear draw and pulled out the sexy black lace halter babydoll I'd bought months ago. It stopped just past my ass, cut low between my breasts and was made up of a fine almost transparent mesh. At the time I'd been thinking that maybe Ranger and I might be moving closer to doing the horizontal mambo and I wanted to surprise him. Now was the perfect time.

I threw on the babydoll, ran to the bathroom to fluff my hair and put on some light makeup before grabbing my trench and belting myself into it. I was pretty sure that anyone who saw me would know what _wasn't_ under the coat but for the life of me, I couldn't care. I was functioning on hormones alone. It was getting dark outside so hopefully people wouldn't be looking too closely.

I turned my car in the direction of RangeMan and fifteen minutes later I was pulling in to the garage. Normally, I would have talked myself out of this little plan on the ride over but I was in such high gear that every pothole and bump in the road had me overheating. I jumped out of the car and headed for the elevator, punching the call button and tapping my foot impatiently.

When I stepped off on the fifth floor, I found it quiet and mostly empty. Lester and Hal were on monitors and when they caught a look at me Lester's eyebrows shot up and Hal went bright red. I guess I was as transparent as the babydoll. Oh well. "He in?" I asked, glancing towards Ranger's office door.

"If I said no, would I be the recipient of whatever treat you have in store for him, Beautiful?" Lester leered.

"Not a chance." I shot back with a wink and turned towards Ranger's office door.

When I opened it, I found Ranger bent over his paperwork, just as I'd imagined. His head snapped up as I closed the door gently behind me and leaned against it. "Hey Batman."

"Babe. What are you doing here?"

I bite my lip. "I'm in need of a little more exorcising." I purred, slowly undoing the belt of my coat and letting it slip from my shoulders. Ranger gulped and I'm fairly certain I heard him mutter a curse. I sidled towards him, shaking my ass for all it was worth and he was mesmerised. I felt powerful and in control.

I stepped around his desk and pushed back his chair, climbing on to his lap to straddle him. "Babe, there are cameras in here." He groaned.

"You better turn them off then." I used his tie to pull him towards me, taking his mouth in a hot kiss.

"Jesus. You're going to kill me." He growled before wrapping an arm around my waist and lifting me up. He stepped towards the desk and laid me across it, looking down at me for a long moment before sliding his hands up my long legs and under the hem of my negligee. He hooked his fingers into my panties and drew them down before wrapping my legs back around his waist. "I've had dreams about you like this." His voice was gruff and heavy as he manoeuvred a hand between my legs.

My hands went to his belt. "Time to explore the reality."

Afterwards, Ranger lay on top of me, panting into my neck and I gave a long, satisfied sigh. "Are you staying tonight?" He asked against my shoulder.

"You want me to?" I breathed, trailing a hand down his back.

"I do. I also don't want you going anywhere outside this office wearing that getup." He growled, pinching my bottom as he brought his weight off of me.

I yelped and then laughed, sitting up. "Yeah, I think you may owe Hal hazard pay. It looked like he was going to die of embarrassment."

"It's Santos I'm more worried about." I smirked.

We got ourselves straightened up and left the office. Ranger sheltered my body from the control room and I kept my eyes down but it didn't protect me from Lester's chuckle. We travelled to the seventh floor in silence, Ranger leaning against the back wall and me leaning against Ranger.

"You hungry?" He asked as we stepped into the kitchen. "I could have Ella bring something up." I shrugged and moved to take off the jacket. He stepped up behind me and covered my hands with his. "Babe if you remove that jacket, it won't be dinner I'm hungry for."

I cast a wink over my shoulder and dropped the coat. "Meet you in the bedroom."

That night, I woke Ranger several times to administer to me and he never disappointed. He worshipped me in ways that I didn't even know had been invented. By first light, I was exhausted and I ached in the best way.

Ranger trailed a hand down my back and drew me close. "Do we need to talk about what's going on here?" He murmured into my hair. I guess it was throwing him that I hadn't initiated any discussion about this.

"Why talk about it when it's so much more fun to just get on with it?" I asked, wiggling against him. That was the last time the matter was raised that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: All of the characters belong to JE. No one belongs to me. If Ranger did, I'd never leave the house again.**

 **This is what I think should happen if Steph gets a dose of the Vordoo and Morelli is not in the picture. The major players are all out of character or this would never get to happen. Be patient with both Steph and Ranger, there's a grand design afoot.**

Vordoo Redesigned

CHAPTER THREE

 **Steph's POV**

I woke slowly to the sound of the shower running. Glancing at the clock, I discovered it was 7:30 which was pretty late for Ranger. Guess I wore him out a little. Well if this was the work of Vordoo, I might have to send Bella a nice hamper or something. I struggled out of bed and dragged myself into the kitchen. Who knew there was such a thing as a sex hangover? I was ravenous and still half asleep.

Sitting at the counter, I grabbed for the plate of pancakes Ella had left for me and inhaled them. I suppose it was a really good thing that Ranger was in the shower because I'll bet this was not a sight that would garner the same reaction as my lingerie had last night. I smiled at the memory. Why had I waited this long to indulge in Ranger loving?

Oh, that's right! Because I was scared shitless that that was all he'd want. But I was developing this theory, thanks to the 'Vordoo'. I still wasn't sure it was real but Ranger was certainly making the most of it and I was enjoying both the sex and the intimacy. I was starting to think that maybe if I avoided having a conversation that would make Ranger feel forced into a decision, he might just come to me all on his own. It was worth a try at least because so far, neither of us taking a risk was getting us nowhere.

Ranger wandered into the room with a towel slung low around his hips and walked up behind me, snaking an arm around my waist. "Morning Babe." He pressed a kiss to my neck and glanced over my shoulder. "Ella made you pancakes?"

"She loves me." I replied smugly.

"It's going around." My heart skipped a beat but I resisted the urge to take the bait. Play it cool Steph, there's a master plan at work here.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked, switching track. Ranger raised an eyebrow at the shift but allowed it.

"I've got a few meetings in the morning. I'll probably stop by the bonds office around noon and see what Connie has for me." Wow, complete sentences. Clearly sex made Ranger chattier. I'd have to remember that for later. "You?"

"I've got a couple of low bond FTAs to go after. I might grab some lunch with Lula. My mom's been trying to get me to come for dinner. She's finally given up on me and Joe happening so she's started trying to crowbar a new man into my life." I shrugged. No biggie. I wonder if _he'd_ take the bait.

He watched me for a moment. "So there's no hope for you and Morelli?" He asked, shooting for nonchalant. I must be getting better at reading him because I could see through it.

I snorted. "Morelli is seeing a really great woman called Cathy. She works in the emergency room. We all had dinner last Tuesday. I like her."

"And your mom's blind date?" He leaned back against the breakfast bar, crossing his arms over his bare chest. For a moment, I lost focus on what we were talking about. "Steph?" oh, first name. I was hitting a nerve.

"It's not blind exactly." I was enjoying this. "We dated a little in high school. He was a nice enough guy then. We were good together." I shrugged again.

Ranger didn't look pleased. He covered the distance between us, swung my stool towards him and tugged at the belt of my dressing gown. "Maybe I should remind you how good we are together." He growled, reaching out to cup my breasts as he took my mouth in a dominating kiss. So big bad Ranger didn't like the idea of competition. Good to know.

That was the last thought I had as he lifted me on to the breakfast bar and settled between my thighs. Oh boy!

I pulled up outside the bond office at 10 and tooted the horn. I'd barely leaned on the thing before the office door flew open and Lula bombed it down the stairs. She crammed herself into the passenger seat, shouting "Go, go!". I reacted without thinking and slammed my foot on the gas just as Connie tore out of the office.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, zipping through traffic. Lula waggled a box of doughnuts in my face and I cracked a smile. "The perfect crime."

Lula and I pulled up and wolfed down the doughnuts. Sue me, sex is tiring. As I was finishing my last mouthful, my phone rang. I looked at the read out and smiled. "Yo."

"That's my line."

"What can I do you for?"

"You leave something at my place Babe?" I grinned. I had 'accidentally' left last night's lingerie draped across the foot of Ranger's bed in the hope that it would give him ideas.

"I don't think so. I have my purse here." I played innocent, my smile widening.

"Playing with fire Babe."

"Burn me Batman." I teased and was rewarded with a growl and then dead air.

Lula was leaning back against the passenger's side door watching me with interest. "You got something going on with that fine ass man?" She asked and I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my lips. "Oh girl, spill!"

I blew out a breath, debating the wisdom of telling Lula what was going on. I should have been more careful with my facial expressions but to be honest, I was having a hard time holding my shit together. I mean, how often can a woman say that she's had in excess of 15 Ranger induced orgasms in 24 hours? I feel like I should write to Cosmo to share my story but then I wouldn't want to make other woman feel jealous. That wouldn't be fair. And it wouldn't be fair to ask some poor schlub to live up to that standard. The average man had nothing on Ranger. He was magic.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone." I made her promise. When she nodded, I started to talking. "It all started yesterday when Grandma Bella put the Vordoo on me…" I explained everything that happened and Lula listened with rapt attention, her eyes huge in her head. By the time I finished, she was fanning herself with her hand and she looked like she might hyperventilate.

"Wowzer." Lula breathed. "I mean girl, Bella couldn't have done you a bigger favour. She practically handed you an all-access pass to ride the Ranger rollercoaster!"

I bit my lip. "What if I break him?" I asked on a giggle and she looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not kiddin, Lula. Right now, I just can't seem to get enough of him. It's like I haven't eaten sugar in a year. He's like catnip!"

Lula performed a dramatic eye roll. "That's how we all feel; it's just that you're the lucky one who gets to do it."

"So what should I do?"

Lula cackled. "Do exactly what you're doing. Jump him multiple times a day, show him the benefits of buying a lifetime membership to Stephanie World and wait for him to realise he's only fighting himself."

I thought about it for a while. "You're really smart, Lula."

"That's what I've been telling you all!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: All of the characters belong to JE. No one belongs to me. If Ranger did, I'd never leave the house again.**

 **This is what I think should happen if Steph gets a dose of the Vordoo and Morelli is not in the picture. The major players are all out of character or this would never get to happen. Be patient with both Steph and Ranger, there's a grand design afoot.**

Vordoo Redesigned

CHAPTER FOUR

 **Steph's POV**

At noon, we were pulling up outside the bonds office with one skip safely returned to prison. Ranger's SUV was parked curb side. Lula shot me a sideways look and waggled her eyebrows. Right, Stephanie World. We swung into the office to find Connie flicking through Cosmo and stabbing half-heartedly at a salad. I raised my eyebrows at her and she shook her head dejectedly. Enough said. Maybe Lula did her a favour this morning.

The door to Vinnie's office opened and Ranger stepped out, his gaze zeroing in on me instantly. My breath caught and my nipples went hard. Time stood still. When I snapped out of it, Ranger was already standing in front of me, using his index finger to close my open mouth. Okay, not great for my image but then my image revolves around being covered in garbage and wrestling naked skips so maybe I'm fine. "Outside." He growled. Boy, he looked as wound up as I was.

Grabbing my hand, he yanked me towards the door and moments later I was plastered up against the wall of the alley. His lips slammed down on mine and wowzer was right! The Vordoo was catching. He lifted my right leg around his hip and rocked into me, dragging a groan from me. I ran my hands under the waist band of his pants and dug my nails into his ass, pulling him toward me. One hand found its way under my top and massaged a breast, pinching the taut peak. "Oh god." I groaned as I rocked against him.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his hips and pushed me into the wall. "I can't get enough of you."

"Ranger, please, I need you." I nipped at his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

"Not here." He panted.

"Where?" I gasped, snaking my hand into his pants.

He grabbed my wrist before I could get any further and dropped my feet to the floor, stepping away from me. "Get in the car." He barked.

"Wha…" I shook my head, trying to clear it. Was that an order?

"Get in the car," he ground out, "before I take you up against the wall of the bonds office."

Oh, right, gotcha! With a squeal, I ran for the Bronco and threw myself into the passenger seat. Ranger followed at a more measured pace, opening the door and buckling himself in deliberately. He started the engine but mine was already going. I slipped my hand on to his thigh and trailed my nails up the inside seam. Ranger ground his teeth and slammed the car into drive but left my hand to its explorations.

I was close to the Holy Grail now and when I traced the bulge in his pants with my index finger, his jaw clenched so hard I thought he might pop a blood vessel. I drew slow circles and his head dropped back against the headrest for a beat. I undid his pants and released him from his trousers. He pulled a hard right, pulling into a back alley and before I knew it I was in his lap, his mouth grinding against mine.

"You're becoming a very naughty woman, Babe." He told me, yanking open the button to my jeans and tugging my jeans down as far as they would go in the tight space.

"You're a bad influence Carlos." I don't know what made me say it, I've never called him by his Carlos before, but the effect was instantaneous. He fisted himself and slammed inside me so hard I screamed in pleasure. His big hands controlled my movements, bouncing me up and down on top of his in a kind of frenzy, his mouth suckling at my breasts.

The sex was hard and fast and oh so satisfying. Normally Ranger takes his time, relishing my reactions but today he was like a man unhinged, taking what he wanted and finishing quickly. I was not disappointed. I felt powerful and full of energy.

"That was amazing." I panted, my head thrown back.

A tapping at the window stilled as both. Our gazes met for a moment before we both turned our heads towards the passenger side window to see…fuck, Eddie. He had a big ass grin on his face.

Ranger shifted me gently back into my seat and we both rearranged ourselves before he powered down the window. "Can I help you Officer?" Ranger asked, face blank. I wish I knew that trick. Mine was bright red.

"Just checking everyone was okay in here." He responded, struggling not to laugh. "The car was rocking around like no one's business. I thought someone might be in trouble."

"Oh, I'm in trouble alright." I mumbled, apparently not too quietly because both men laughed.

"Everything's fine Eddie." Ranger assured him, flicking an affectionate glance my way.

"Well then, I think maybe it's time you folks moved along." He tapped on the roof of the car and moved away.

I waited until the window was all the way up before I thunked my head on the dash. "Oh my god! My mom's going to kill me!" I lamented. I heard a chuckle and keeping my forehead pressed to the dash, I turned to glare at Ranger. "What's so funny?"

"This won't hurt my street cred at all."

Ranger dropped me back at the bonds office a little while later and Lula and I loaded into her firebird. She slid a look at my tussled hair and crinkled cloths. "Batman don't stand a chance." She cackled with a shake of her head. "What we doing now?"

"I need food." I responded in a gruff voice. Turns out screaming a person's name repeatedly wasn't great for the larynx. It was plenty great for other areas. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if you paid me.

"I understand that. Car sex burns calories like nothing else."

I turned and shot her a look of horror. "How did you…?"

"Girl, that gossip was around the Burg in seconds. Apparently, Eddie got right on to dispatch about it." Lula told me, wearing a lecherous grin.

I sighed. "How bad is it?" I asked. There goes the smile, no money required.

"The story is that Eddie caught you jumping around on Ranger's lap and making all kinds of noise. That true?"

I hit myself in the head with the heel of my hand. "It's not not true." I hedged.

"Damn, you sticking to the plan real well!" Lula congratulated me, pulling in to traffic as I did a full body blush.

 **Ranger's POV**

I pulled in to RangeMan with a shit eating grin on my face. The smell of sex hung heavy in the Bronco and clung to my clothes, reminding me of my lunch time delight. My Babe was wrapping me in knots. I once told her she had all the power. She hadn't believed me at the time but I think now she was finally getting it. And a small part of me was starting to reconsider whether Vordoo was legit. I mean, the one time we were together before, I discovered that Steph had a more than healthy sexual appetite but this was something else. This was edging into nympho status. Not that I was complaining. I'd happily die of exhaustion between her thighs.

I stepped on to the elevator to find Lester waiting for me with a wide smile. Great. "Something I can do for you?" I asked, making my tone as dark as possible in an attempt to cut him off before he could get started.

"Ah, come on Boss man. Don't be like that." He chided. "Can't I be excited that you're finally getting what you want?" From anyone else it might have been sweet. From Santos, it was an invitation to the mats.

"What do you want Lester?" I growled.

"Details?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Watch it. That's my woman you're talking about." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to think, a first in recent years but they felt good.

"Message received." Lester chuckled but blessedly remained silent for the rest of the trip to the fifth floor.

I stepped into my office and closed the door just as my phone chimed. I picked up to Tank. "Yo."

"Do I need to get you a lawyer?" He asked without preamble.

"Explain." I barked but I figured I already knew.

"Word on the street is that Gazarra caught you in a compromising position."

"Fuck off." I growled, snapping the phone shut. That damn smile crept back on to my face. So I guess the gossip was making the rounds. Good; that way people would know to keep their hands off Steph. I might not know exactly what was going on with us yet but I didn't want anyone getting any ideas in the meantime. Which brought my mind to the topic of her mother's little dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: All of the characters belong to JE. No one belongs to me. If Ranger did, I'd never leave the house again.**

 **This is what I think should happen if Steph gets a dose of the Vordoo and Morelli is not in the picture. The major players are all out of character or this would never get to happen. Be patient with both Steph and Ranger, there's a grand design afoot.**

 **Just a quick note: I'm off on my holidays tomorrow and then after that I'm back at work so updates will follow but they won't be as regular. Thanks again for all the support. :)**

Vordoo Redesigned

CHAPTER FIVE

 **Steph's POV**

I pulled up outside my mother's house at quarter to six and cut the engine. Stepping out of the car, I smoothed down the little pencil skirt I was wearing before setting off across the tiny lawn. My mom had made it clear that I should look presentable or face life without desert. She really knew how to turn the screws.

Grandma Mazur was waiting on the porch, practically buzzing with excitement. "How are things Steph?" She asked, ushering me inside. "Any sign of that Vordoo?" I cut my eyes to her to find her watching me with a predatory look. Oh yeah, the Burg grapevine was in full swing.

"Stephanie!" My mother called from the kitchen, rescuing me from Grandma Mazur's clutches. She came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "I have someone for you to meet." She said in an overly friendly tone, taking my arm to lead me into the living room, her nails biting into my skin. "We'll talk about your behaviour today when we don't have company." She added darkly. Not so much a rescue then as a stay of execution.

My dad was sitting in front of the TV, studiously ignoring all other occupants of the room. Val and Albert Kloughn were whispering sweet nothings to each other on the couch and my mother's new best friend was perched haphazardly on the arm of the sofa, trying to get as far away from the pair as possible. His name was Jamie Holtz and we'd dated during senior year. He was a jock type then and he'd obviously kept himself in good shape because he wasn't too bad to look at. His hair was sandy brown, his eyes were a light green and he'd gone all out with sports jacket and button down shirt. Too bad it was lost on me. Clearly my Vordoo was a one man kind of beast.

We exchanged pleasantries and made idle conversation as we counted down to 6 o'clock. There were a few minutes to go when the doorbell chimed and my grandma popped up to answer it. I looked around the room. All adults were present and correct; the kids were at Albert's parents for the evening.

"Well aren't you the one!" We heard from the front of the house and I rolled my eyes, expecting to be introduced to grandma's latest conquest any second now. I certainly wasn't expecting the man who stepped into the room. "Look everyone, Ranger's joining us for dinner and he bought flowers and wine!" My jaw hit the floor. "Helen, set another place at the table." She rushed out of the room, the flowers held to her chest as if they were the most precious thing in the world.

Everyone was staring at Ranger but his eyes were on me. "What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

Ranger flicked a look at Jamie before crossing the room to lay a proprietary hand on the back of my neck. "My evening freed up so I thought I'd join you for dinner." He turned to my dad and held out his hand. "Mr Plum, nice to see you again." My dad broke away from the television long enough to shake his hand.

"Ranger, always a pleasure." It sounded like he really meant it. Kloughn looked kind of crushed. My dad barely acknowledged his existence and he ate here three nights a week. "You've met Valerie and Albert and this here is Jamie." Ranger reached out to shake the other man's hand. "Stephanie and Jamie used to date in high school." My dad supplied non-too helpfully, watching for Ranger's reaction. There was none from the man of mystery but the handshake sure seemed to be making Jamie sweat.

Just then my mother stepped into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. She took one look around and correctly gauged the atmosphere in the room. "Stephanie, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment." She was smiling so widely I thought she might crack a tooth. "Everyone else take a seat at the table."

Head hanging down, I followed her from the room. Just great. The moment the kitchen door swung shut, she hissed, "What is that man doing here?"

I guess she wasn't talking about Jamie. "I thought my friends were always welcome here."

"And this man is your friend?" She scoffed. "I heard all about that little incident in his car, Stephanie. How could you do something like that? Acting like some common hussy?" She was really working up a full head of steam.

I opened my mouth to reply but at that moment Ranger stepped into the kitchen. "Babe, your dad sent me for the corkscrew." And to rescue me. God bless them both. "You okay?" He asked, looking me over. His mouth tightened around the edges and he slid a look towards my mother who had gone back to collecting plates to take through.

"Sure." I bobbed my head, wishing I could hug him right now. As if he read my mind, he pulled me in to an embrace and pressed a kiss to my forehead, completely ignoring my mouth's shocked gasp.

"You want to leave?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "This is just like any other night at the Plum residence." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Only I seem to have two dates." I waggled my eyebrows at him and he made a sound of displeasure in the back of his throat.

We settled at the table, me sandwiched between Jamie and Ranger. The atmosphere was tense: my mother shooting evil looks at me, Ranger glaring at Jamie and Jamie trying to sneak a look down my top. He was not a man with finally tuned survival instincts. We'd be lucky if Ranger didn't kill him by the main course.

"So, Stephanie, your mom tells me you're single?" Jamie asked.

"I guess." I shrugged, shooting Ranger a sideways look. His blank face was firmly in place but I knew that face well and I could see that the muscle in his jaw was working overtime. I slide my hand on to his knee and gave it a little squeeze. When I went to move it away again, he trapped it between his leg and his palm, holding it in place. I got the idea.

"How is that possible? You're such a beautiful woman." Oh boy. Clearly Jamie was feeling brave…or felt that his legitimate invitation to dinner offered him some kind of immunity. But he had given me an idea nonetheless.

"My job's real dangerous. I carry a gun most of the time. I'm not what you'd really call relationship material, I guess." My mother sputtered into her wine and Ranger's fingers tightened around mine.

"She doesn't mean that. She almost never carries a gun." My mom stepped forward to pour oil on troubled waters.

"Have you got a gun on you now?" Kloughn pitched up, eyeing me.

I shook my head slowly. "I've got her covered." Ranger replied, winking down at me then spearing Jamie with a look.

"There's a gun at my table?" My mom gasped, looking appalled. Well this was going well…and then grandma stepped in to the fray.

"Sure, there are a couple. I got this baby from Meryl's grandson. Ain't it a pip!" And she pulled a Desert Eagle from god only knows where and waved it around for us all to see. My mother and Kloughn shrieked and leapt under the table. Jamie's mouth fell open and a bit of mashed potato tumbled out on to the front of his shirt. Valerie had her head in her hands.

"Jesus H Christ!" My dad yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "What is wrong with you, you crazy old bat! Stop waving that thing around before you kill someone!"

Very calmly, Ranger reached over the table and held out his hand for the gun. "May I see?" He asked. Grandma Mazur beamed at him and placed it in his hand. Ranger had the safety back on and the clip out in seconds. He took the spare out of the chamber and then handed the gun back to my grandma, pocketing the clip. "That's a good gun. It's a little big for your size though. The recoil will knock you off balance."

"Yeah, I was thinking it wasn't real dainty." Grandma Mazur considered. "Maybe I should talk to Meryl's boy about a Walter PPK like James Bond uses. That's real slick."

Disaster averted, the dinner was steered back on course with a silent mutual agreements not to mention firearms. Ranger's hand was now on my leg, rubbing small circles just below the hemline of my skirt and it was driving me crazy. When dessert was mentioned, I jumped up to get it just to give myself a little breathing room. Only Ranger had other ideas. He followed me into the kitchen under the guise of helping and before I could react, he had me plastered against the kitchen door, his tongue down my throat.

He pulled back after a moment. "If that guy looks down your top one more time, I'm going to shoot him."

I gave a nervous giggle. "Feeling a little jealous Batman?" I teased just as someone pushed against the kitchen door.

"Frank, this door's stuck." My mom called, giving it another push.

Ranger backed up, his eyes glittering and I swallowed. Taking a moment to smooth my top back down, I stepped away from the door just as my mom gave another hard push. She shot into the kitchen and Ranger's hands came up to steady her. She gave a yelp and jumped away from him, swinging her gaze toward me. She took in my slightly rumpled top and flustered expression with a stern look.

"Stephanie, your guest is waiting." Her tone was like ice and I turned and slunk out of the kitchen, feeling Ranger's eyes on me.

 **Ranger's POV**

I watched Stephanie retreat and felt my hackles rise. "Stop pushing her." I warned, my tone matching Helen Plum's when she spoke to her daughter.

"Young man, this is none of your business." She sniffed but she took a precautionary step back.

I gave her the smile that I reserve for criminals: cold and fear inspiring. "Everything to do with Stephanie is my business."

"What rubbish! You're colleagues and that is all."

I shook my head slowly. "You and I both know that's not true." I returned, crossing my arms over my chest. "You may not want to admit it out loud but you know exactly what Stephanie and I are to each other. That's not going to change so stop wasting your time inviting other men around. I don't like it." I turned and stalked from the kitchen.

"Well I never!" I heard her screech just before the kitchen door swung shut.

I returned to the table. Steph was shooting me inquisitive looks and Frank was grinning into his cake. Grandma Mazur shot me a wink. I really liked that old bat. Dessert was eaten in complete silence and then it was time to leave. Jamie leaned in close to my babe.

"Can I have your number?"

I think I may have growled at him because he went six shades paler in a heartbeat. "No." I ground out, steering Steph towards the door.

"What he said." She called over her shoulder, letting me lead her out of the house and over to the Turbo. "What was that?" She asked as I opened her door.

"Be glad I didn't shoot him." I muttered before pulling her to me for a quick kiss.

I pointed the car in the direction of Hayward, letting my right hand fall on to Stephanie's knee and slid upwards. "Oh no you don't! We've already gotten in trouble for this today." She protested and then bit back a moan when the tips of my fingers brushed against her through her panties. I took that as consent and gently stroked her through the thin lace until she was panting and writhing in her seat, all the while keeping my eyes on the road. Pushing the material aside, I slid one finger inside her, making a come here gesture and she came shouting my name.

I pulled into the garage at RangeMan and we were in the lift in a heartbeat. I scrambled the cameras and covered her with my body, dragging her legs up and around my hips. I used my weight to press her into the back wall, grinding against her as I released myself from my pants. Reaching between us, I ripped her panties free and then I was thrusting inside her tight, wet heat. Dios! She was an angel.

We moved together in long, hard thrusts, filling up the space with our moans. I had a hold of her ass and she was clawing at my back and speaking in tongues. I could feel her walls starting to clench around me and I ran a hand between us, pinching her clit and sending her crashing into orgasm. She pulled me over the edge and I growled out her name.

When we both recovered, I fixed our clothes and pushed 7. She was wobbly on her feet and looking dazed so I swept her up into my arms and carried her into the apartment when the doors opened on to the seventh floor. I took her to the bedroom and set her on her feet. I carefully undressed her and went to step away to remove my own but her hands came up to my chest, pushing me to sit down on the edge of the bed. She gave me a sexy grin before bending to kiss me, her hands running down my chest. I made a move to pull her down on top of me but she shook her head and pressed my hands to the bed beside me before sinking to her knees between my legs. I gulped. God, she was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen and she had no idea. All big blue eyes and lush full lips: full lips that she was now brushing along the underside of my cock, making me jump and twitch. When she took the crown into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, I hissed out a breath and my hands clenched the sheets. She gave a purr and the vibrations went straight through me. Moving slowly, she lowered her mouth on to my cock, taking as much of me as she could and sucking gently, moving up and down.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her under the arms and threw her onto the bed. "You're an evil woman." I growled, looking down at her. She grinned and then completely blew me away when she turned over, coming on to her hands and knees and glancing at me over her shoulder.

"What are you going to do about it?" She teased, arching her spine and letting her hair fall to the side.

Ripping off my shirt and pants, I crawled over her, running a hand down her spine and round to her hips. I moved up behind her and felt her hold her breath. In one long trust, I was all the way inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: All of the characters belong to JE. No one belongs to me. If Ranger did, I'd never leave the house again.**

 **This is what I think should happen if Steph gets a dose of the Vordoo and Morelli is not in the picture. The major players are all out of character or this would never get to happen. Be patient with both Steph and Ranger, there's a grand design afoot.**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews. They've really inspired me to keep it up. If I haven't gotten back to you personally, I'm sorry but your encouragement is very much appreciated!**

Vordoo Redesigned

CHAPTER SIX

 **Tank's POV**

A lifetime ago, Ranger and I came up through basic training together and we'd been inseparable ever since. He was my best friend and without getting too mushy about it, we've seen each other through a lot of shit. The thing about our line of work is that even if you survive, it chips away at you and you're just a little darker, more jaded after each mission. Even though Ranger and I always have each other's backs, we couldn't save each other from that darkness. There was no singing kumbaya and hugging, just a quart of tequila and sparring time on the mats – typically not at the same time but it had been known.

Then, one day Connie called in a favour and everything changed. Nothing was said about it but I could see the alterations in him, the darkness receding little by little. Don't get me wrong, he's still a nasty SOB but he started to smile on occasion, he took the men to the mats less frequently, he let up on the work occasionally, he was…lighter. The first time I met Stephanie Plum, I got it. Hell, the damn woman got me blown up and I still got it. Seeing them together was an experience; you could see the attraction simmering between them. I naturally assumed Ranger was all over that but the more I watched, the more I could see that my best friend was all tangled up in her and he didn't even know it. It had been a waiting game ever since. In the meantime, it was like a comedy of errors as they stumbled about in the dark, crashing into each other on occasion, retreating to their separate corners whenever they got too close.

The last couple of days were a trip for the men. To see Ricardo Carlos Manoso loose that careful control he prided himself on enough to get caught doing the dirty in his truck like some horny teenager? That shit was priceless. It seemed like he and Bombshell were finally heating up and it was about damn time, particularly since it was my month in the office pool. The cops bet on Bombshell all the time but we don't hold with that at RangeMan. She's not a joke to us. No, we bet on the boss man and how long it will take him to get his head out of his ass. It seemed it had finally happened. My wallet was a lot heavy this week.

I walked into his office after the morning meeting to find him staring into space, his pen tapping against the desktop. Deeply un-Ranger-like behaviour. He flicked me a look as the door clicked shut behind me. "Something you need?"

"What's going on?" I asked, dropping into the chair opposite him. For a man who was getting laid around the clock, he looked mighty frustrated. As predicted, he responded with the normal thousand yard stare. The man was not a sharer. "Come on, Carlos. You're sighing; you've developed a nervous tic…" I glanced pointedly at the pen beating a tattoo on the desk, "and I don't think you heard a word Hector was saying in this morning's meeting."

He dropped the pen in disgust and ran a hand over his face, heaving a sigh. Two in as many minutes. This was some kind of record! "It's about Steph."

"When is it not?" He shot me a glare and I stared right back. I wasn't exactly new to the man's dark looks. I'd developed something of an immunity…just don't tell him I said so or I'll end up in a 'Stan.

"The past couple of days, we've been...getting closer." I snorted. I couldn't help it. I'd had to personally wipe several less than PG-rated incidents from the building's video feed. I'd never look at the elevator the same way again. "Things have been good. Great, actually." He grinned and shook his head. "But every time I try to talk to her about what's going on, she sidesteps me." He frowned, the tapping starting up again.

"And you don't like getting a taste of your own medicine?" I quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He bit out, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"You know exactly what I mean. You've spent two years pulling her close with one hand and pushing her away with the other. You've conditioned her not to expect more. Now it's come back to bite you in the ass."

"She was with the cop." He huffed.

"Please, we both know that if you'd given her any encouragement at all, that would have been over long ago."

He grumbled something unflattering under his breath but motioned for me to go on. "So what is it exactly that you want?"

Ranger frowned. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Not to me. Definitely not to her."

Ranger studied me with an intense stare for a moment but I could tell his mind was ticking over. He gave a tight nod. "Well, that's about to change." At that moment, his phone chirped. He checked the read out and his lips twitched. Guess who? "When opportunity knocks..." He shot me a grin and walked out the door, heading straight for the elevators like a man on a mission.

 **Ranger's POV**

I collapsed over Steph at the breakfast bar, panting heavily. Jesus, the woman was insatiable. I didn't think there was an ounce of fluid left in my body. I kissed her shoulder and pulled away, heading for the fridge on wobbly legs. I pulled out a bottle of water and downed half of it before turning to offer her one. She was flushed, her hair a riot of curls, her eyes sparkling. She was a vision. And she was going to kill me.

"What's gotten into you?" I blurted. Real smooth opening line Manoso.

"That would be you." She replied saucily, pulling her robe back on. I'd had Ella buy it for when she stayed over. It was the first time she'd used it and it looked good on her. It made me want to show her all the other things that I'd had Ella buy over the years. If you went into the back of my closet, it looked like she lived here. Something to think about.

The last couple of days had been incredible. They'd been frustrating too. Every time I'd brought up the topic of what was going on, Steph had avoided it. She wasn't avoiding _me_ because she'd basically been beside me, beneath me or on top of me the whole time. But something was definitely going on and Tank's words were still ringing in my head. "Seriously Babe, you've done a 180 degree turn around almost overnight. Last week, you wouldn't even consider sharing my bed and this week, you've barely been out of it."

She pouted. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all but I want you to talk to me." I moved towards her and pulled her into my arms. I needed her to ask for what she wanted. I needed her to admit that she wanted it at all.

"I told you, it's this Vordoo…" She tried but I placed a finger on her lips.

"Babe, there's no such thing as Vordoo." She moved to protest but I kept my finger on her lips. "I think this Vordoo thing is a convenient excuse." She gave me an innocent look that wasn't even close to convincing. "I think at first it gave you an excuse to give in to what's between us without having to think too much about it." Something flickered in her eyes. It looked a lot like guilt. "And now I think it's become an excuse to avoid talking about what's going on between us."

 **Steph's POV**

Busted. Not the Vordoo part. I was still pretty sure that was real – I mean how else did you explain the totally out of control hormones? But he had me on the avoidance. I shrugged and tried for flippant. "Jelly doughnut hormones?" I joked as I tried to step away from him, thinking a fast exit might be the only way to avoid this conversation.

Suddenly he was pressing me into the counter, caging me in. "We're having this conversation." His tone brooked no argument.

My forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why now?"

"Because things have changed between us." He told me, tracing the pads of his fingers over my collar bone, making me swallow hard. "And I don't want them to go back to what they were before."

"Can't we just…." I shrugged, uncertain where to go with this because really I did want to have the conversation, I just wasn't sure what to say; I didn't know how to start. I wanted him to be the one to bare himself but it didn't look like he was interested in that plan.

"Stephanie." Oh shit! First name. "Tell me what you want to happen here?" He took a step closer, towering over me.

"What's the point?" I blew out, avoiding his stare. "What's the point in asking for things you aren't prepared to give me?"

"You might be surprised what I'm prepared to give you, Babe." For once there was no innuendo, just an earnest gaze and the steady brush of his fingertips against my pulse point. I was pretty sure my heartrate was giving me away.

I felt tears burning at the back of my throat. "Not this." I shook my head and looked away as a tear snaked down my cheek. Reaching out to catch the droplet with his thumb, he ghosted a kiss across my cheekbone and wrapped me in his arms.

"Try me."

"I want it all." I whispered against his bare chest. "I want all of you."

I felt Ranger smile against my temple. "You already have that."

"Not the way I want it. I want there to be an us."

"There is an 'us' Babe and I'm deadly serious about it. I want everything with you too."

"But you said…"

He cut me off. "You're very persuasive when you put your mind to it."

"The Vordoo?" I questioned uncertainly. I didn't want us just to be about sex.

I felt him shake his head. "All the bits in between." He tightened his arms around me. "I love waking up to you. I love laughing with you. I love the way you turn to me for comfort when everyone else runs for safety. I love falling asleep with you wrapped in my arms. I love…you." Silent moments stretched between us as I waited for the caveat and Ranger must have realised. "No qualifiers. I've loved you for a long time."

"You love me?"

"I do Babe and now that you've stopped resisting me, there's no going back." He dipped his head and sealed the deal with a slow, deep kiss, slanting his lips across mine and brushing my tongue with his own. "You're mine." He growled playfully, easing the tension between us.

"I think I can deal with that." I rose up on my tiptoes and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, enjoying the easy smile playing on his lips. He laced his fingers through mine and tugged me behind him. I assumed that we were headed to the bedroom to 'seal the deal' but instead he led me to the living room. Settling on the couch, he pulled me down beside him and wrapped me in his arms.

"What's this?" I queried.

"Babe, I'm exhausted." He chuckled. "You should be registered as a lethal weapon."

"It's not me! It's the…"

"Yeah, I know. The Vordoo." He pressed a kiss to my temple and I felt all of the tension leave my body.

 **Bella's POV**

I was in the kitchen, making my famous gnocchi for my Joey and his new lady friend when the vision hit me. It started off as a tingle at the corners of my mind and quickly built, barrelling through me with the force of a freight train. My body went rigid, my muscles clenching as the images unfolded before me. The future – maybe twenty five years from now. A girl with straight dark hair, piercing blue eyes and caramel skin. A boy – Italian, tall with Joseph's straight nose and sharp jaw. A wedding. Two sets of proud parents.

When the vision faded, I smiled widely. Reaching for the salt, I threw a pinch over each shoulder. "È fatta. Il suo rilascio." _(It is done. Release her.)_

 **A/N: What do you think: end it here or continue on a little? Maybe Steph could stand up to her mother? Or we could explore Ranger and Steph's burgeoning relationship? Up to you! I don't want it to get stale but I'm really enjoying writing this tale.**


End file.
